The Lost Girl?
by AshesOfBliss
Summary: Kitty is the new girl in town. She tries to fit in at her new orphanage and town, but gets settled instead in the underground home of the Lost Boys, with her new boyfriend. Which boy will it be? David? Paul? Marko? Or Dwayne? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story about the Lost Boys, but I don't own any characters. Michael and his family aren't in here and neither is Star or Laddie. This is only about the Lost Boys, hope you like it :)  
**

**Chapter 1**

I had just set down into my new home when I was called up to the front office. I had just been relocated from my last orphanage in Alabama, and had been relocated to Santa Carla, California. I was so tired from my flight. I went up to the front office and was swept into the "Grand Tour" of the place.

I had been told already of someplace called the boardwalk, and had decided to go tonight and check it out. After the tour, I took a shower, got dressed, and headed out to walk to the boardwalk. I was hoping my ears were playing a trick on me when I heard a few motorcycles coming up behind me.

"Need a ride?" Said the guy on the bike farthest from me. I looked up to see he had platinum blonde hair and a black trench coat.

"No, I'm all right. I'm just going up to the boardwalk." I said, walking on. They slowly walked their bikes to follow me.

"Well, we could take up there." Said one who was second closest to me. He kind of reminded me of Twisted Sister.

"No, I can walk. Besides, I don't know for sure ya'll would really take me to the boardwalk." I continued walking, and so did they.

"Aw, come on! We would take you up there." Said one with dark hair. He was the third closest to me, but I could still see his dark features.

"No, I'm fine walking." I replied.

"Come on. We promise to take you straight there." Said the one closest to me, who had a kick-ass mullet.

"Fine, but just to the boardwalk okay?" I said, finally giving in. "Thanks."

"Yeah! To the boardwalk!" Said Twisted Sister guy as I climbed on the guy with the mullet's bike.

"Oh, you better thank the Lord I let you go on that side, Marko!" Said the guy with dark hair.

"Ha-ha. Shut up Dwayne!" Said the guy named Marko as I rapped my arms around his waist, ready to go.

"Hold on tight girl!" Said Marko. With that last thought, we were off to the boardwalk

**First chapter done! Please give me reviews and continue reading :) Story Alert it or what ever if you really like it- Ash ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two...I don't own this, wish I did though!  
**

** Chapter 2**

I felt the wind flying through my straight and very long red hair. I was cold from the fast-passing air. Hugging tighter to Marko I layed my head down on his back, relaxing and loving the warmth his body put off. I wanted to close my eyes, but I was worried that I would fall asleep despite the roaring noises of four motorcycle engines. As I had just got completely relaxed, I heard one of the guys let out a scream of pure enjoyment.

"You still awake back there?" Marko called over his shoulder.

"Yeah...are we there yet?" I yelled back.

"Almost." He said.

When we finally got to the boardwalk, I climbed off of Marko's bike and nearly fell over from the strange adrenaline rush. The guy named Dwayne quickly caught me as I nearly fell onto the floor.

"Well, someone's kinda clumsy!" He laughed. I heard the others chuckle in reply.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I said, nearly giggling myself.

"Geez Marko, what did you do to this poor thing?" Said the guy who looked like Twisted Sister, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Shut up." Said Marko, smirking.

"Hey, are ya'll going to introduce yourselves in the next millennium?" I asked.

"Right, I'm David." Said the guy with platinum blonde hair.

"I'm Dwayne, which you may have already caught." Said the dark-haired guy.

"My name is Paul." Said the one with his arm around me.

"Marko, which I'm sure you figured out by now."

"Okay, cool. I'm Kitty." I said.

"Nice name. Wanna go ride some rides?" Said Paul.

"Sure." I said, slipping out from under his arm.

As we started walking to the nearest ticket booth, I realized that David and Dwayne had taken position in front of me, and Paul and Marko were behind me, so I was completely covered. I tried to see over their heads, but it was in vain because I needed to stand on tip-toe to even see over any of their shoulders, and we were walking along at a pretty good pace, so I just followed along.

"Here, I'll get my own tickets." I said, stepping up from the middle.

"No, we're all friends now, so I'm buying," said Marko, stepping up. "and besides, we get the all night passes instead."

**Hope you like this! Better than Chapter 1 and they learned each others names so it's progressing right along ;) remember to please review and recommend- Ash :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :) Remember, plot and story are mine, but not the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I had the best night of my life. I couldn't believe the fun I was having. This was the best day I had ever had. I rode the roller coaster with Dwayne, the ferris wheel with Paul, even though I'm terrified of heights and held on to his forearm the whole time, the bumper cars with Marko, and the carousel with David. It was the best time I had ever had.

"You wanna go on the ferris wheel again, Mouse?" Asked Paul, using my new nickname I had been given for my shortness and apparent quickness to 'scurry' away from another ferris wheel ride with Paul.

"Shut up!" I said, playfully slapping his arm. I wanted to get something to eat, but the guys insisted we wait.

"Come on Paul, leave the poor little thing alone!" Said Marko, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave me alone mullet-man." Replied Paul. I giggled at the fact he was making fun of Marko's hair, when his hair looked like that of a mad scientist.

"Whatever." I said, getting kind of sleepy.

"Why don't we go to our place down at Hudson's Bluff?" Said David.

"Um, I don't know. I just met ya'll earlier you know?"

"Yeah, but we know each other now! We're all friends here!" Said David, as the other guys come to stand beside him.

"Well,..." I trailed off into thought.

"Come on." Said Paul.

"Okay, but just for a little bit." I said, excited to really have a new friend group.

"All right! Lets go." Said Paul.

After a 'fight' about whether I would ride Marko's or Paul's bike, I climbed onto Dwayne's bike and we were off. I felt a slight adrenaline rush, but nothing like the one from riding with Marko, which I figured because riding with him was my first time riding a motorcycle. I again felt the wind through my hair, and the feel of wind rushing against my face.

We rode down some stairs, then under a bridge, through the woods, and then in open, foggy space. I screamed when I saw the space end into a cliff that went straight down to the open ocean. I hugged closer to Dwayne's back and squinted my eyes closed. I opened them only to see David, Marko, and Paul laughing at my terrified expression.

"What the hell is so freaking hilarious?" I yelled, outraged.

"Did you really think we would let you go flying over a cliff?" Said Marko, trying to stop laughing.

"God, you guys it isn't funny at all!" I said, still steaming.

"All right, all right. That's enough you guys." David called.

By the time we had walked down a flight of moldy wooden stairs, I had almost fallen over twice, was pretendedly pushed over about five times, and had nearly tripped and fell down them three times. I was about to turn and backhand Paul when David announced we were there.

As I looked at a fenced up, old, and cave-like opening in the side of the cliff, I reluctantly followed the boys into what they seemed to call 'home'.

As I tripped down a small ledge into the 'living room' of the cave, I surveyed the room. It was full of different places to sit, wall draperies, and a fountain.

"Not a normal place to live is it?" David asked.

"It's just...different." I concluded, sitting down on an old, faded chair.

"Well, welcome then." Paul called from across the room, carrying a big radio.

"Thanks." I replied, looking at the different wall hangings.

"Have some nuts." Said David, handing me a bottle of honey-roasted peanuts.

"Um, okay yeah. Thanks." I reached across and got it. I looked around. All of the guys had gone kind of quiet. I put a few peanuts in my mouth and started chewing, confused by the sudden silence.

"How do those beetles taste, Kitty?" David said.

"What?" I said through the nuts.

"Your eating beetles, are they good?" He persisted. I looked down and saw a can full of brown, crawling beetles, and threw it down. Everyone but me burst out laughing.

"You guys are sick and twisted assholes!" I shouted, storming out of the cave, stumbling up the rocks and staircase, and finally plopping down into the soft, green grass, wondering how I would get home.

I knew I wouldn't make it out of the woods alone, and not to the orphanage for a while even if I miraculously managed.

"Sorry David did that." I heard a familiar voice say quietly behind me.

"What now, are you going to give me some other crawling food?" I said, hugging my knees to my chest and putting my head down.

"I told them they shouldn't have done that, and that they were what you called them." Marko said.

"I just want to go...home." I reluctantly called the orphanage my home, though I knew it never would be.

"Why did you move up here?" He asked abruptly.

"I transferred orphanages." I said quietly.

"Oh, how come?"

"I had a boyfriend back in Alabama and he attempted to kill me and himself and they haven't caught him yet. He said he would come find me and seek revenge for getting caught from my screams. I was moved here for safety and I have to stay until I move in with someone else or am 18 and I am kicked out." I said, finishing breathily.

"Or until you're adopted." He said, looking at my face, which I had turned towards him.

"That's a good one." I said, then realized he wasn't kidding, "Usually, people want little babies or younger kids so they can raise them as their own. I'm 15 and have nowhere to move into."

"You could move in with us. We got an overstuffed couch that you could sleep on."

"That's sweet Marko, but I don't know you four all too well and I barely know anything about any of you.

"You know a lot of stuff about us!" He persisted.

"So far I know your names, that you go to the boardwalk every night, you live in an ancient underground hotel, and that you like to pick on random girls you pick up somewhere."

"True. All right I give you some more info okay?"

"Whatever."

"Paul and I are both 17, David is 19, and Dwayne is 18. We like to sleep all day and pick on everyone. We like to drink our special wine on occasion. I know one more thing though." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"What would that be?"

"I really hope you forgive us and that you will meet us back at the boardwalk tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay how about seven thirty you pick me up beside the orphanage?" I couldn't help but smile. Something about Marko was so welcoming to me than the other guys. The way he looked at me, the way he smiled towards me, the way his delicious scent whipped my face when I rode his bike.

I couldn't help but to like him. Do I have a crush on Marko? I wondered.

"Do you want me to take you home now?" He asked, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Yeah, but can we stop at a fast food restaurant first? I'm starving!" I said, grinning at him as he chuckled at my straight forwardness.

"Fine, but then I'm taking you home. It's nearly one in the morning."

By the time I had got a quick meal from Burger King, and Marko had completely rubbed off on me. I was acting kind of like him, and enjoying every minute of it. I knew I had at least a small crush on him by the time he dropped me off at 'home'.

"Good night, don't let the bed-bugs bite." He smiled, and gave me a small good-bye kiss on the cheek.

As I layed down in my bed, I realized that we had both looked back at each other. When he had kissed my cheek, he had reluctantly pulled his hand from caressing my face and neck.

I also remembered that he had put his arm around my waist, but not playfully like Paul, more sensitive and sweetly. Then, it hit me, he had a crush on me too!

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it, took a while but I finished chapter 3. Hope it isn't corny, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm excited about this chapter, got some awesome reviews and support, and hope ya'll enjoy ;) remember: Story and plot are mine, but not the characters and setting :) Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day seemed to take forever even for a Saturday. I was surprised to find out that it didn't matter when I got back, just as long as I did or left a note.

I learned my new responsibilities which were to vacuum the living room on Wednesdays, unload the dishwasher Tuesday and Thursday, make dinner Mondays, and to take the my dog, Sophie, to the bathroom when needed. There were so many orphans that these were the only things open.

I couldn't help but fall asleep after lunch, waking up at 5 o'clock. Might as well take a bath. I thought, getting up.

After a bath, shaving, brushing my teeth, drying my hair, and putting on my black eyeliner and deep red lipgloss, I went in my room and picked out my favorite dress to wear. It was one that my mother had asked to have passed down to me before dying in the hospital from a drive by shooting.

It was a light, pacific blue two piece with the top being tied around the neck then a tight, scrunchy material, and the bottom was a sort of fluffy skirt that came down to just above my knees, and was the same color.

After slipping on the dress, I decided to put my hair into a ponytail since it was stick-straight. When I finished, I checked the clock-seven fifteen. Almost time to go. I grabbed my deep purple handbag, and told Anne, one of the counselors, where I was going, then I was out the door.

I heard the familiar yells of four boys on noisy motorbikes coming closer just as I had closed the door. My palms got slightly sweaty as I saw Marko riding closest to me, meaning I would ride with him.

"Hey, you're early!" I called to them, nimbly jumping off the front porch.

"You are too!" David called.

"Good point."

"I like the dress, Kitty, it's a good color on you." Marko said, making me blush.

"You too!" I giggled teasingly. He rolled his eyes and tried to hide a grin.

I jumped on Marko's bike, and the same strange rush came to me, causing me to wonder why I only got this rush of feeling around him. I wondered if it was from having a crush on him, but then realized I had rode with the same sensation before I started liking him.

"We're here!" He called over his shoulder. I could see the bright lights and shops coming into view, but my focus was all on Marko tonight. I was going to flirt my ass off and see what his reaction was.

As we pulled into their parking spot, he got off his bike and gave me his hand to help me down, which I took, then 'fell' into him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and swung me by the waist and hand around in three big circles, causing us both to blush even more and to giggle.

We walked around, and I saw a shop I hadn't noticed yesterday- a comic book shop! I was such a nerd, so I parted with the group, and headed on in. When I walked in, I saw a stack of Superman comics, which drew my attention. I walked over to it and checked the prices, which were a little lower than back home in Alabama. Looking up from the shelf of Superman, I noticed two boys about my age staring me down causing an uneasy shiver down my spine.

"You like Superman?" Said the darker haired of the two as they both walked over to me. They looked like brothers, the other looking maybe my age while the one who had just spoken looked about fourteen.

"Yeah, my favorite." I said, walking away and browsing a row of horror comics including a wide variety of vampire comics.

"I bet you would like this one." Said the other brother. He was slightly taller than the younger guy, but I only came up to his eyes. I looked down at the comic he had recommended-_Vampires Everywhere!_ the cover read.

"No thanks, I'm looking for something new along the lines of superheroes." I said, turning and walking to another shelf.

"You'll like this, trust me." Said the older guy.

"No, I don't want that." I said, not even turning to face him.

"It's free, trust me, it could save your life."He said, grabbing my hand and forcing the comic into my grasp.

"What ever. Why is the a phone number on the back?" I said, hoping they weren't expecting me to have a crush on either of them. It wasn't because they weren't good-looking, just that I knew I liked Marko.

"In case you need our help." Said the younger guy.

"Or if you just want to talk, just ask for Edgar or Alan Frog." Said the older guy gesturing at himself, then his brother.

"Um, okay...thanks." I said blushing as Edgar smiled at me.

I rushed out of the store, walking as fast as I could without it being considered running. I walked around before finally finding the boys I wanted to talk to. As soon as I walked up and tapped on his shoulder from behind, Marko turned and wrapped me up in a hug, lifting me off my feet, which wasn't that hard considering I only weighed about 95 pounds.

It was the best hug ever, and I wrapped my arms around his neck in reply.

"Okay, you can let me down now, Marko." I said, wiggling around trying to get down.

"Aw, come on, give me some loving!" He said, jokingly swinging me around.

"Help! Paul!" I called, laughing my head off. I knew it would be a mistake to call Paul the second it came out of my mouth. He came over and started tickling my stomach while Marko held me up to his height, which meant I was a foot off the ground. I kicked backwards towards Paul, causing me to drop _Vampires Everywhere!_.

"All right you three, stop cutting up. What's this Kitty?" Said David, picking up the comic.

"Some weird guys about my age gave it to me in the comic shop." I replied truthfully, finally being put down.

"Well, do we need to go teach them a lesson?" Said Dwayne, his facing growing serious once again.

"No, it's all right, its not like Joey." I assured them, wincing at the name of my crazy ex-boyfriend.

"Good. Well, let's go get some tickets then okay?" Said Marko, flashing a quick look of straight up hatred towards the comic shop where Edgar and Alan Frog were probably watching me through the window.

It wasn't long until I went from a small crush on Marko to absolutely, undoubtedly in love with him. I rode the we shared a bumper car together in a war between us, David and Paul, and Dwayne. We also shared a bag of popcorn and I kissed him on the cheek for defending me against a joking Paul. We all learned about each other, making us a definite friend group.

"So, Kitty, which one of us do you like the most?" asked Paul, causing me to nearly swallow my toothpick in surprise.

"What?" I said, shocked that he had asked me that.

"Not like that! I mean which one of us is your best friend?" He said. _I should have kept my mouth shut about not having any other friend group_. I realized.

"Oh, um, Marko I guess. David and Dwayne are too serious and quiet, and you annoy me." I said, grinning.

"Ha to the ha!" Marko said a little too loudly in my left ear. I grinned as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Let me out, I'm getting away from you weirdos." I said, playfully pushing Marko and Paul, who were sitting on either side of me in the booth. That's when I saw him. Joey walked right in the café, looking around.

"Shit!" I whispered, turning my head towards the wall and Marko, trying to cover my face with my hair, which I had let down earlier.

"What's wrong?" Said David, looking truly worried.

"Kitty? Is that you?" Joey called across the room. We were the only six people in right now because the manager had stepped out for a few minutes.

"Hi Joey. Wasn't expecting to see you here." I said, disappointed, realizing he had seen my vibrant hair swishing.

"Ditto, baby!" He said, ruffling my hair across Paul's face.

"Stop it," I said, fixing my hair, "Just leave me alone Joey."

"Hey, I don't take 'no' for an answer, baby."

"Too damn bad." I said, hearing the new silence surrounding café now that the boys knew who this was.

"For you maybe, your coming with me!" Joey stated, grabbing my wrist and roughly drug me across Paul's lap and into the floor.

"Let go!" I yelled, grabbing on to the leg of the booth bench. All of the guys jumped up to help me.

"No bitch!" He screamed, kicking my head. I heard a loud crack and two screams, and felt a shock of pain go through my whole body. Everything went blurry and sounded like everything was coming through a tunnel.

I heard Marko call my name, and felt the sensation of having my head lifted by a hand. That's all I remembered, then, everything went black.

* * *

**Hope ya'll are excited! Working on Chapter 5 now, got some fans...YAY! :) Please review and support love ya'll! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, know what's happening next, but ya'll must read MWAHAHAHA jkjk, please review. I don't own the characters or setting but story and Kitty are mine hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Softness. Warmth. Somebody's breath down my neck. I had no strength to open my eyes, lift my head, or to even move. It was a struggle to breathe. I smelt something that seemed to be drifting in from another room in where ever I was.

I didn't want to move even if I could. _Is this Heaven? Have I earned a quick stop and been sent to the Lord above?_

I finally found the strength, and opened my eyes. I saw before me a side table with some medicine bottles and a few books, and a wall seemingly made of stone and other minerals. I also saw a silky drapery hanging from whoever's bed I was in.

Looking around again, I noticed a pile of clothes in the floor, which was also made of the same rock as the wall. Those better not be mine. Listening to my body, I determined that I was now wearing some fuzzy pants and a T-shirt that was two sizes too big, but not my mother's dress, which was laying in the floor.

Someone had changed my clothes for me. I shuddered and dismissed that thought.

That's when I realized that I was feeling someone else's breath going down my neck. I closed my eyes, afraid that it might be Joey in some new lair or something. Wait, underground? I questioned in my head.

_The four guys must have beat Joey or something and now I'm with them! Who's with me now?_ I determined that whoever it was, was asleep. I closed my eyes, so they might think I was asleep if I woke them, and tried to roll over to face whoever was there, but I couldn't for the arm around me.

I knew I had to move his arm to turn, so I took the risk, and moved the strong arm away from my body, and turned over. I waited a minute to make sure he was still asleep. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the sleeping face of Paul!

_Thud, thud._ I liked Marko! _Thud, thud, thud_. This wasn't right, I had been so sure he had liked me too._ Thud, thud, thud_. I quickly realized that the rhythmic thudding was getting closer, meaning it wasn't my heart. I shut my eyes just as someone else walked in.

"Hey, Paul." Marko whispered. I felt a shaking, and figured that Marko was shaking Paul awake.

"Wake up asshole!" He whispered, closer this time. So close that I smelled his breath, which had a slight bitter, yet metallic smell to it, along with the usual smell of peppermint.

"What?" I heard a sleepy Paul mutter. Great, now I have to be extra convincing!

"What are you doing in her bed?" Marko whispered, clearly angered by Paul's presence.

"Sorry, I was tired. You were gone longer than you said you would be, and she's so adorable when she sleeps." Paul replied in defense.

"Just don't let me catch you again." Marko said sternly. What is this sudden adoption of my well-being that he's taken?

"Sure! I won't let you catch me again." Paul chuckled.

"Get the hell out of here!" Marko said in a normal tone voice. I used this as an excuse to turn over as though slightly disturbed in sleep.

"Fine. You know, she's gonna wake up sometime and then you have to tell her."

"I know. I will. I thought about it on the way back, and know what I'm going to say."

"Good." That's when I heard Paul's heavy footfall getting further and further away.

"I love you. Please wake soon my love. I will explain when you do." Marko whispered in my ear as he crawled in the bed where Paul had been. He slipped his arm around my waist and I felt a jolt of sleepiness go through me.

I knew I had used the little energy I had mustered to eavesdrop, and slipped into a ragged sleep.

"Marko?" I said the second I had woke up, feeling more energized than last time I had woken up. How long have I been here. I felt another body beside me. Turning slowly, I saw the sleeping Marko. The shadows of his eyelashes were his drawn out from the dim light of a lantern on another side table on his side near the exit.

"I thought you had gone into hibernation momma bear." I jumped at the suddenness of his voice shattering the untouched silence only present a second ago.

"Where am I?" I questioned, looking deep into his forest green eyes. Green on electric blue, me digging for answers, him trying to explain.

"Back at home. Your new home." He said, gesturing to the room.

"Hudson's Bluff?"

"Yes. Don't worry, we gave a letter to your orphanage explaining that you have moved in with us, although we weren't sure whether it was for short or long term yet."

"Okay. What happened?"

"We were at the café, and your jack ass ex came and tried to take you. I kicked his sissy butt and tried to wake you after he kicked your head. You were out cold for the past three days. I took care of you." He seemed to be in a daze, as though he couldn't believe it had really happened.

"Oh. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. I need to tell you something, whether you'll believe me is another matter."

"Go ahead." I encouraged, anxious to know the truth.

"I love you very much Kitty. I would go to the ends of the Earth to have you."

"No way! Marko, I love you too. I knew for sure after I first rode your bike the very first time!" I couldn't believe it. I was actually confessing my love for him, and I said it, I realized how real my love was, and that I could never love again if he didn't accept me.

"Would you love me no matter what? How far would you go?"

"Marko, nothing could change my mind about you. We've only known each other for a few days, and I fell ready to burst with happiness of waking with you beside me."

"Then I need to tell, no, show you something." He turned his head from me, the room went shockingly cold, and I felt goose bumps prickle every part of my body. Something was happening.

Marko turned back towards me, only he looked completely different. His eyes had gone to a light yellow tint, and were very much deeper set. His skin was paler, and I sensed it was probably cold in essence, causing me to shudder.

He opened his mouth, revealing two fangs, and a few more slightly pointed teeth.

"You're a vampire!" I squeaked. I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear of this monster. _Run! Run, as fast as you can! Get away from this monster_! My instincts urged, but my heart beat to a different idea._ He probably didn't choose this. This doesn't change anything. I still love him._

"Yes." I could see and hear the disappointment his eyes and voice held.

"This doesn't change anything. I fell in love with Marko. This is just another side to you. I still love you, Marko." I said, snapping both of us out of it.

"Really? You still love me?" I heard him say, hope in his voice.

"Yes, I do. I understand the struggle you had telling me. If it means we can be together, I will become one too."

"In your case, it's not so simple. I need to tell you, but I don't know how to explain."

"Just try, I believe you," I said, "As long as you love me."

* * *

**Finally! Glad she knows know, how about ya'll? What will happen next? Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this one explains some key stuff but it may get a little boring, enjoy anyways! Don't own characters or setting, just the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So, one couple of mates at a time, and when they die, another is assigned. How do you know when you're assigned?" I wondered.

"Yeah. You get a ring around your arm that begins glowing whatever color your aura is. See?" He said, taking off his multicolored jacket, and lifting the short sleeve of his midriff. I could see a single slim ring that looked sort of like a tattoo that circled his upper forearm. I touched it, and it began to glow orange.

"So if I succeed, I'll have one too?" I asked, curious of what color mine would be.

"Yes, but my sire has to verify you as a perfect mate for me, and that he accepts you into the family." He said, pushing a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Now I'm worried. I'm perfect at nothing. Except being crazy." I said, looking down. I had been slightly relieved when Marko had gone back to his human form, knowing he wouldn't eat me then.

"You're perfect at being you. Don't worry, he has to check the list I made for what I was looking for, and you qualify for all of them, don't worry."

"You made a list for what you were looking for in your new partner?" I said, trying to think of someway this wasn't flattering.

"All vampires like me have to. See, when a vampire couple dies, the next has already been chosen, but not you were a vampire before now, you would just have to write a list and find me, because I was too, but I was told by communication to my circle that you weren't a vampire, so I had to find the perfect girl out of everyone by one list of requirements."

"So, you described me and then found me?" I wondered where this all led to.

"Yes, do you want to see my list?" He said, pulling a slip of paper out of his side table's drawer.

"Sure, let's see how much you had to find out about me." I replied, getting the paper from him and unfolding it.

* * *

_Girl Requirements_

_PERSONALITY:_  
_Sweet_  
_Funny_  
_Smart_  
_Energetic_  
_Crazy_  
_Geek_  
_Clever_

_PHYSICAL STUFF:_  
_Red hair_  
_Blue eyes_  
_Shortish_  
_Tan_

_VAMPIRE REQUIREMENTS:_  
_Clever_  
_Quick_  
_Willing to kill_  
_Willing to be partners_

* * *

As I read this, I felt a chill as I realized that I was all of these things. I was a little shocked that he had perfectly described me after only knowing me for a few days. Then, I realized that he had made this probably a few days before he met me, when the other couple had died.

"See, you're all of these." he said, sensing I was done reading.

"Right, so, if I accept you, and your head person accepts me, we'll be, like, eternally married?" I said, excited.

"That's right, but if you are excepted, we have to drink a little of each others blood to signal the bringing together of mates, and then you have to bring in enough humans to feed us all, and share your first kill with me to become a full vampire." He said, making a small knot form in my stomach.

"Alright, I'll do it. Will I have a ring or circle or whatever on my arm?"

"Yeah, it will glow whatever color your aura is." He said. I was worried that his sire wouldn't allow me to be his mate, but I had seen the list he had met, and I perfectly described by it.

* * *

It wasn't long until David had came in and told us that the sire was on his way, and I had gotten dressed in my favorite dress. I looked around, wondering if I was supposed to come down, or if they were going to come get me.

My question was answered by Marko who came and said it was time.

"Well, you picked quiet a lovely girl." Said some guy. He seemed so familiar, and then it hit me, I had seen him managing the movie store on the boardwalk.

"Thank you." Marko and I said in unison, making me blush.

"May I see your list, Marko?"

"Yes." Marko handed the man the man the list, which I knew described me so perfectly.

"She meets all the seeable traits, how about the personality traits?" He said, looking around the boys, who had al gotten in line facing the man with me and Marko standing to the side. All of them nodded together and I felt a little relief.

"Good. I need to make sure her blood is pure. May I see your index finger Miss Kitty?" He said, holding out a hand, which I put my own in. He balled my hand into a fist with my pointer finger pointing out towards him.

He took his fingernail, which was long and visibly sharp, and made a clean cut right across my finger, and dabbed up the blood with a handkerchief that came from somewhere within his dark gray jacket. Bringing the cloth to his nose, he sniffed it, drawing in the scent of my fresh blood, and let go of my hand.

"Smells like the blood of the perfectly innocent person. Marko, this is possibly the best mate you could have picked out, I'm proud of you son," He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it, "Welcome Miss Kitty, you are hereby formally excepted by Sire Max as a mate for Marko and a member of the family."

"Thank you, I will do my best to do whatever I am supposed to do from here on out." I replied, struggling to find a reply that sounded right.

"Your ring is now in the faint stage of a human, and will become darker once you are a half vampire, and will be at its darkest when you are a full vampire."

Marko said, kissing my forehead. I could feel the ring forming. It felt like an ice cube was being lightly rubbed around my arm, and then it stopped. I looked at my left arm, and there it was. A ring identical to Marko's only shining pink, right on my left forearm.

"You now need to make the commitment of half vampire. We will do this tomorrow night, and also full vampire afterwards, okay? Now it's time to sleep, the sun is nearly up. I'll be with you shortly." Marko said.

I nodded, happy as could be, and went to the door, which lead to the tunnel, which led to mine and Marko's new room. I was now a vampire to be.

I got undressed and slipped on my pajamas and climbed into bed. It seemed that I fell asleep right away into a peaceful and happy sleep.

* * *

**Alright, so some new things introduced, please review nicely, love ya'll, and will update soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello world! I'm sorry I haven't updated as often lately, I was worried this story was getting old, but I don't think so anymore :) I hope ya'll like this chapter. I don't own it if it was in the movie, but if it wasn't, it's mine. Please review, I really love to read all reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_ Running, running from and unknown monster who was chasing me. I see Marko, and jump into his arms. Looking back, I see the monster still coming, and it formed into three human-like forms. It was Dwayne, Paul, and David, trying to kill me, grinning like maniacs._

_ Looking back around, I saw Marko, who had turned into one again. I tried to get out of his grip, but it was impossible. He leaned down to bite my neck, and I couldn't do anything about it._

I woke, barely keeping myself from screaming. I was covered in sweat. Looking around, I saw Marko's sleeping form, turned away from me. Slipping out of the bed, I snuck down the hall to the main room.

When I made sure the coast was clear, I ran to the exit with my fairy like feet making only the slightest padding noises. I managed to get up the rocky path up to the staircase, realizing that it was about afternoon. I've been sleeping through the day?

Once I had finally made it to the top of the stairs, I plopped down in the soft grass, slipping off my thin sandals. _Why did I confess my love to Marko like that?_ I realized how gushy I had seemed, and that I had never noticed until now.

_He seemed like that too._

_Maybe it has something to do with the whole 'mate' thing. That's probably why I willingly said I would be a vampire too._ With a jerk, I remembered what he had said to me earlier: You now need to make the commitment of half will do this tomorrow night, and also full vampire afterwards, okay?

"What if I change my mind?" I said to myself aloud. The more I thought about it, the more I saw how much I would be missing out on. Sunlight, true human friends, growing up, getting a real job, and having children of my own.

I had always lived with the hope of having my own children, and now that Marko had recognized me as his, it was taken away from me. If only he had been human, we could grow together, and have a true, non-vampiric family of our own.

I didn't want to be a vampire now, I knew it. There was no turning back though, and I had given my life away.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I felt a pair of strong, yet careful arms gently pick me up and carry me somewhere. I opened my eyes and was looking up into the stern face of Dwayne, who was flying me back to the opening of the cave.

When we got in, he landed and set me down in front of the frantic face of Marko. He swung me up into a worried hug, then held me effortlessly at arms length and examined me up and down as I uncomfortably hovered above the ground in his grasp.

"Thank God you're all right! We've been tearing the cave up looking for you!" He said, scolding me like a child.

"She was outside, asleep on the grass." Dwayne reported, temporarily drawing Marko's attention away from me.

"In the grass? Why were you sleeping in the grass?" He turned his attention back on me.

"I don't know. I woke from a horrible nightmare, so I went outside for some fresh air. I must have fallen asleep when I laid down." I said quietly.

"Only you!" Marko gave in, chuckling as he pulled me into a bear hug, giving me a wet-willy. I screamed playfully and tried to pull out of his grip, giggling as I punched him in the face, knowing he wouldn't be hurt.

"When I'm one of you, your gonna get a taste of your own medicine!" I shrieked, finally being put down. I childishly kicked Marko's shin.

"Yeah, but until then, your little kicks and punches do you know good!" He picked me up so that I was in the air completely upside down, trying to keep my skirt down.

"Put me down! My skirt's falling!" I yelped.

"Oops! Sorry." He said, gently setting me down.

"She's not in the...oh." David said, walking in with Paul right behind him.

"She was outside, asleep on the grass." Dwayne reported, finally ending his deep, manly chuckles.

"Why was she..?" David trailed off. He saw the look in Marko's eyes and saw he needed no further information.

"Crazy!" Paul scooped me up and held me by my ankles as he flew up into the air, causing my skirt to misbehave again.

"Asshole! Put me down!" I yelled. It took only a second for Marko, a glint in his eyes, to fly up and punch the shit out of Paul, making him drop me.

"Help!" I shrieked, closing my eyes. I felt the blood rush to my head as I fell from the high ceiling. Something hit my back. Hard. I felt the air leave my body. I felt cold. I couldn't bear to open my eyes, afraid of what may lie before me.

"Are you okay?" I heard another rare, yet familiar voice whisper.

"Am I dead?" I hoped I wasn't. It suddenly hit me how much I wanted Marko, and felt why I had been so willing to tell him I loved him. It was because it was true. I absolutely loved Marko. I slowly opened my eyes. I was floating in someone's arms. Dwayne.

There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quiet figure out. Something different, that made my blood run cold.

"No, sweetie, just a little shocked I think." He said, continuing to look down at me.

"Thank you for catching me." I said very politely, hoping he would finally put me down, which he didn't.

"You're welcome. I'm positive Marko would have, had he not been kicking Paul's ass." He replied, nodding towards the ceiling. Sure enough, Marko was in a fight with Paul, punching, kicking, and biting. Both of them in their vampiric forms.

"Marko! Stop that this INSTANT!" I yelled, trying to break them up.

"What? You're not my mother!" He yelled back. I was pissed now. He was dead vampire meat.

"I'm not you're mother, but I'm your fucking mate! Get your ass down here right now." I yelled with a dangerous edge. He turned, eyes bulging down at me. Paul was trying to get free of the death grip Marko had on his throat.

"If I don't?" He challenged, enraging me further. I saw red, and he knew it. My faint ring began to glow a dangerous shade of pink, and I gave him a look of pure tiny girl anger.

"Then I will not be your mate, and I will kill myself." I said, accepting the challenge.

"You can't back down now missy. You've already accepted. There is no turning back from here.

You will be mine, and there is nothing, not one little thing you can do about it, Sweetheart." He spat, flying down to where he was right in my face. I could smell the bitterness of death on him, see the fierceness of his glare, two inches from my face.

"Then I will stake myself, or maybe walk out in the middle of the day." I hissed, getting even more into his face until our noses nearly touched. I knew I should back down now, and that he may kill me for daring to talk to him this way, but I truly didn't give a shit.

"You dare talk to a vampire like this?" He all but yelled. I could smell the metallic scent of blood that I had never noticed before.

"Yep. What are you going to do about it? Bloodsucker." I dared. He grabbed me out of a frightened Dwayne's arms and held me up by the armpits, keeping our closeness.

"You are one of a kind. I'll give you that." He said, attempting to kiss me. I turned my head, stubbornly refusing.

"Put me down. Now." I commanded, noticing an icy silence throughout the cave.

"You're perfect!" Marko basically shrieked, hugging me like a maniac and returning to his human state. he flew us down to the ground and Paul, Dwayne, David, and Marko began cheering my name in unison. When they finally stopped, I was so confused, I couldn't hold back anymore.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled, seriously pissed at their grinning Cheshire faces.

"It was a test! You passed!" David explained partially.

"What the hell? What kind of test?" I hollered, still trying to calm down.

"To make sure you would hold your ground. You passed with the highest grade of excellence. To pass, you had to at least hold up until I got up into your face. You have all of tonight to continue being a human, if you want to. The deadline is positively tomorrow though. There will be a ceremony." Marko explained to me, making me realize that they had probably already seen me outside and concocted the plan for the 'test'.

While the boys were out hunting, I visited my orphanage to confirm my new permanent home, and to gather my stuff. Anne pestered me, trying to make sure that I was sure of this, and if I was being forced into it.

She seemed to calm herself once I had finally convinced her. It wasn't long until the guys were there to tell me what I thought I would never hear them say. They asked if I could stay at the orphanage just for tonight.

"Of course she can!" Anne butted in the second I had opened my mouth to protest. With an apologetic look on his face, Marko led me to my room and told me to sit on the bed.

"You will have to participate in a ceremony tomorrow, which I am not allowed to tell anything about, but it is an initiation into being a half vampire. There will be others there, so we are preparing it for the ceremony. I don't want to leave you either, but it must be done. Don't get used to it, I'll be back for you tomorrow night Kitten." He explained. I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had to.

I gave him a hug around the neck, and he had to peel me off of him before leaning down to give me a lingering kiss on my forehead, and then he left.

The night and following day dragged on and on and on. My chores were not mine anymore, so I had no work to do, so I just read some of my old magazines, napped, took a shower, and redid my make-up.

I couldn't find anything to do except watch the television, which had nothing interesting on except MTV.

"Kitty, there's a young man here to see you dear." I heard Anne call. It was only 3:00 pm. Who was here to see me?

* * *

**What do ya'll think? Hope you like, and review! It took a while to finish this chapter, sorry. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so you know the drill, the boys and place aren't mine blah blah blah, Kitty and the plot/story are mine blah blah blah blah blah haha :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Send him in Anne." I called, wondering who would visit me in the middle of the day. I was surprised to see Edgar Frog come on into my room. He looked around, seeing the packed bags, and I could see a look of immediate sadness in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He said worriedly, looking from me to the bags, then back to me, obviously unhappy.

"I've found a new home, and so I'm moving in tonight." Seeing the question in his eyes, I continued, "You can find a home on your own and leave the orphanage when you're fifteen if you are not adopted by then."

"Oh. Where are you moving?" He said, trying to hide the disappointment behind his eyes.

"A, uh, very good guy friend and his brothers place. I'm staying in town though." I replied, trying to sound casual. _I shouldn't have added the word guy or said anything about brothers._

"So you have a boyfriend and you're moving in with him?" He looked down, taking in his assumption.

"Kind of, it's...difficult." I felt bad, knowing he obviously had a crush on me. _Crush, that's the key word here._

"Where are you moving to?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing.

I wondered if I should tell him, but worried he might try to follow me there._ He wouldn't believe me anyways though._

"Well, um, it's down at Hudson's Bluff. There's a staircase you follow to the entrance." I realized with the look on his face that I had given away too much.

"That's a giant cliff all around. You can't be talking about the old crashed hotel...can you?" He looked desperate for answers.

"Actually, yes." I replied quietly. He already knew that there was nothing else out there. _What else could I have said?_

"You can come live with Alan and me if you have no where else to go. We have an extra bedroom. Our parents won't mind!" He insisted in his gruff voice. I was absolutely stunned at the seriousness in his eyes.

"I, I don't know what to say Edgar. I can't. It's too complicated to explain, but I know I can't." I didn't know what to say. _This can't be real!_

"No. I won't let them take you away!" He said, laying a hand on my shoulder. _Why is he acting so protective?_

"What's wrong? I want to go, Edgar. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." I said, a little angry. _He has no right to tell me what to do! I barely know him!_

"No." He had barely uttered the word when he pressure pointed my neck. I fell unconscious almost instantaneous. The last thing I remember was thinking '_I will never love Edgar Frog._"

"What was I supposed to do? Let her go off and live with a bunch of guys who she probably hasn't known for even a week?" I heard the gruff voice of Edgar whisper. I recognized the next, quieter voice as Alan.

"Yes! It was her decision, not yours! You're not her boyfriend!" He defended.

"Yet! If I convince her to believe us, then I know I could win her over and grab another hunter!" I heard Edgar say. _Hunter? What kinda hunting is he talking about? Surely they don't go out and hunt deer and stuff? Believe about what?_

"It doesn't matter! She'll never trust or believe us now!" Alan said. I could tell that they weren't too far across the room where ever we were.

"You're right about that Alan." I said, finally opening my eyes and sitting up. We were in a small room that I could see through an open door was adjoining the comic book shop. It was littered with candy wrappers, and had boxes sitting around, probably full of new comics.

"How do you feel? It isn't the best experience to be pressure pointed like that." Alan asked, rubbing my neck gently where Edgar had knocked me out previously.

"Fine. What time is it?" I asked, suddenly worried. _What if Marko came by and thinks I abandoned him? We were supposed to meet up at seven thirty. Anne will tell him about Edgar...I hope._

"Seven fifty. Why?" Edgar replied, looking to the ground.

"Fuck! I was supposed to meet up with Mar..with him at seven thirty at the orphanage. You're a real piece of shit Edgar." I said, walking out of the shop and down the way.

"I'm sorry Kitty!" I heard Edgar call after me.

I was walking fast, making a clearing through the hundreds of people in my way. I was so upset. I looked down at my feet as I walked. _What if Marko takes it the wrong way?_ I had barely processed this thought when I ran in to someone and fell back on my butt.

The second I went to apologize, I was swept off my feet into a bear hug.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Mouse!" I recognized the nickname I had been dubbed with and saw Paul, grinning down at me.

"I was just...catching up with some friends and lost track of time. I'm really sorry." I looked around for the other boys. After just a second, I saw a very relieved looking Marko come practically running over to us. I was quickly picked up into a very loving hug. It was nothing like the brotherly hug Paul had given me.

"You had me scared shitless!" Marko scolded, holding me at arms length to examine my entirety.

"Well, see you've found the little booger." Said David, walking towards us accompanied by Dwayne. _Jeez, they need a whole load of chill pills!_

"Thankfully, she wasn't harmed. Lets go back home now. We can pick up her bags later." Marko said, putting his arm firmly around my waist and pulling me along with the rest of them. _How are we going to pick up my bags on motorcycles? I wondered. I had only pack a few outfits and pajamas in one, and my 'personal' things in the other, but still._

We soon hit the beach, which confused me, seeing how there were no bikes in sight.

"Where are the bikes?" I asked, very confused.

"Vampires don't need motorbikes or cars to transport themselves, Kitty. We can fly." David smirked.

"Oh great, fairy princess vampires." I joked.

"Hold on tight Kitten." Marko said, picking me up. As promised, we all shot up into the air within the blink of an eye. I held on for dear life, not daring to look down. I held on like a baby sloth to Marko as he flew, sort of like _Superman_, to Hudson's Bluff.

"The time has come, for you to become one of us, Kitty." David announced as we all landed (or was set) down in the cave. Looking around, I noticed that the whole cave had been cleaned, but only one man stood there other than the boys and me.

_They said there would be more people here! The only other person here is Max! Maybe it was a cover up so I could be with more humans last night._

"Hello, little one." I heard Max say across the room. I had been in thought, so I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Little jumpy aren't you, Mouse?" Paul teased. I punched him in the arm, and turned back towards the man.

"Hi." My voice was small, yet clear.

"I hope you are ready." He continued, walking along the cave walls.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. The butterfly's began to fly in my stomach.

"First off, the ceremony is not allowed to be held until you have had at least five minutes to sit and truly think about this. Not a vampire rule, just my policy." Max said.

* * *

**Well, hope ya'll are excited! I love cliffhangers! Read and review please! Love ya'll!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right stuff in movie=not mine, stuff _NOT _in the movie=mine :) Hope ya'll like it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Walking outside alone, I sat down in a patch of grass. I knew that if I went any further, it could anger the vampires inside. I could never be ready for something like this! No one could. I was a nervous mess just sitting still, so I began a daisy chain in the cool night air.

I hummed my favorite song to myself while I thought. _I will always love Marko. I can't change fate, but if I choose not to be one of them, I will never find another true love. I don't want to kill, but I love Marko._ I was so lost in thought, that I didn't hear as someone walked to me.

"That's very pretty, just like the one making it." I jumped at the sudden break in silence, and looked up to see the one and only Edgar Frog.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scolded. _Great, I'm going to scold other people like Marko does to me!_

"You told me where you were moving tonight, and I thought I would come to formally apologize." He said, slightly taken aback at my tone.

"You shouldn't be here. Not tonight." I warned, getting to my feet and slowly backing away.

"Why? Is your boyfriend a vampire or jealous super villain or something?" He joked. Taking in the serious and slightly guilty look on my face, turned his expression into something awful.

"I just can't, Edgar." I looked down at my shoes. High heels. I had been hoping I could stop Paul from teasing me for being short if I was a little taller.

"Don't tell me you are dating a vampire?" He spat out at me, making me flinch.

"Edgar, I-"

"No! You're one too! Aren't you?" He all but yelled.

"No!" I said. _Not yet, anyways._ I added in my mind.

"Not yet. You're probably half or about to change. Am I wrong?" He gave me a look of pure hatred that gave me the chills. I never thought I would ever see him look or talk to me this way.

"No. I'm not even half yet." I half-whispered, hoping to change his mind about me. I looked down at my shoes again. I looked up after a second when he hadn't responded.

"I will come back and stake you. I don't care about my previous feelings. I will stake you and your vampire." He said. He then turned, and walked away.

I collapsed into the soft grass. _What have I done? If I had said no to Marko, I could have loved Edgar back, and had the family that I always wanted. I just completely screwed that option up._ Tears began to slowly roll down my cheeks.

"Your time is up. Max sent me to get you." Dwayne said, appearing at the entrance of the cave. I hid my face and wiped my tears before following him down.

"Have you made a decision young one?" Max said calmly as I tripped down the last little bit of rock into the dimly lit cave.

"I have. I have decided that this is my fate and I am following it." I said firmly, looking him directly in the eye.

"You are brave. Even for a girl of your size and youth." He said, grinning.

"Come here Kitty." I looked and saw Marko standing on a small platform made of a rock. _That's new._ I thought to myself as I made my way over to him. I let him guide me up to him, and stood right in front of him.

"To become a vampire, you must drink the sire's blood." He handed me an unfamiliar ornate wine bottle. If I didn't know what was in it, I may have mistaken it for red wine or Hawaiian Punch. I took it and lifted it to my lips, taking in the strangely sweet and metallic taste.

I was reluctant and skeptical at first, but then greedily began to drink. Once I had my fill, David took the bottle and set it back on a shelf.

"You are now an official half-vampire. The next step into the life you have chosen is to accept your mate, and to have him to accept you." Max said importantly. I looked towards Marko, who took one of my hands.

"How does this shit go down?" I whispered, leaning towards Marko and causing an eruption of laughter to ring out from the everyone except me. _Stupid heightened senses._

"We must feed on each other. Only then will we be able to be mates. Also, your ring will develop more." He took his other hand and slit a cut into his neck. I knew I had just drank Max's blood, but I felt sick looking at the blood dripping down Marko's neck. _I can't turn back now. I have to grow up, and accept this._

"Quick, before it heals!" Max called. I quickly latched myself on to Marko's neck without another thought about it. That's when I felt it. My human blood was turning even quicker, heart racing, I knew that I was meant for Marko, and vice versa. He bit into my neck then, making me wince.

_I may be a half vampire, but that hurt!_ I felt our blood exchanging. I felt the strange sensation on my arm again, except this time, it was an excruciating burning feel. I unlatched myself from Marko, and he did the same to me. We were both dripping in each other's blood.

"Kitty, you are now Marko's girl. You only have to make your first kill, and then you will be mated completely forever. Your powers will be kicking in right about now." Max finished, smiling.

_So I can fly now?_ I wondered idly.

_ Yep, and a bunch of other stuff!_ I heard Paul say, except, he hadn't moved his mouth. I looked at him, then looked around.

_ Great, now I'm hearing stuff! I wonder what's next?_ I thought.

_You're not hearing stuff, you can communicate with us through your mind!_ Marko said/thought.

_Oh! Awesome! I have to be careful with my idle thoughts though._ I said in my head.

_Yeah, also you should learn how to keep watch on memories. Who's this 'Edgar Frog'?_ Marko said. I felt the fury in his mind and shrunk down at the scowl he was giving.

* * *

**So it was kinda short, but I hope you liked it continue to read and please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry for the late update :( I own none except Kitty and the story :) review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I took my time being coaxed into the air by the guys until finally, Paul and Marko each took one of my hands, and carried me into the air. After a few minutes, the guys both let go of my hands making me begin to plummet, until I finally realized that I was flying.

"You can't catch me!" I teased, going higher and faster than even David.

_She's sure a perky one. Didn't know you were into such hyper girls dude!_ Paul said telepathically.

_Shut up Paul! Marko and I said in unison. I can already tell your gonna be a most annoying brother, Paul._

They landed on the beach, and I tumbled out of the last five feet of air. I got up and dusted the sand off of me. I looked up and began to run to the guys.

_ Can't even land! Klutz!_

_Shut up Paul!_ I shot him a look of distaste and slipped my arm around Marko's waste.

About five minutes later, we were up on the boardwalk. My heightened senses were killing me...again. I could smell every greasy hotdog, every drop of sweat, and every bit of alcohol and smoke.

I could hear conversations, rides squeaking, and loud concerts going on around me as if on the highest notch on the volume button.

_Who do you wanna take out? Prostitute? Druggie? Surf Nazis? Who?_ David asked.

_I have someone special in mind. Any of you guys know where Joey is?_

_Hopefully burning in hell._ Marko said scornfully.

_We had to keep Marko from killing him when he pulled that shit. He's somewhere here on the boardwalk though, that's for sure._ Dwayne was the first to reply.

_Sure, only talk in my head then._ My mind then wandered off, occasionally my thoughts were laughed at by the guys.

_ There he is!_ David pointed a gloved hand towards a group of guys, sure enough, Joey was right there in the middle of them.

_ How do you want to get him?_ Paul asked eagerly.

_I have an idea or two._

I told the guys my plan, and they agreed it showed great potential and that it was funny. I walked up to Joey, ready to put the plan in action. Every step felt like a mile. I was excited to get back at him.

"Hi Joey." I called once I was about five feet away from him. I practically skipped to him, pretty much jumping into his arms when I 'tripped' the last little bit.

"Hey. I thought you were with those jerks who loved you so much."

"Nope, I'm free. Wanna hook up?" I asked giving him a look that I hoped looked like a look of coyness. _I hope he falls for my acting._

"Sure, got any friends for mine?" He gestured to the guys behind him. _The mouse has fallen into the trap._

"Sure, I got four waiting on the beach." I began to walk away, looking back with a deceiving grin on my face every once in a while to make sure he was still following. He always was, with his crew of goonies right behind, grinning in their drunken state. We quickly got to the beach and I called to the boys.

"Right this way you four." I turned to the drunken jerks and smiled evilly. I felt the wind change and knew that the guys had landed on either side of me.

_Nice dramatic entrance guys!_ I thought, keeping my stance as I saw the absolute terror in the other guys eyes.

Thanks. Let's eat! Paul said. I grinned wider and grabbed Joey's shoulders. I felt him trembling in realization of what was going on. Standing on tiptoe, I whispered in his ear.

"Payback time." With those last words, I mercilessly bit into his neck, causing the boys to pounce on their guys. I tasted the metallic and satisfying taste of blood run down my throat. I drank until he was dead. I was in a frenzy.

I ripped him limb from limb, causing hoots of encouragement from the boys. I felt my fangs finally go back to teeth and knew that I looked like a very bloody human again, as did the guys.

"You are now a full vampire babe!" Paul hollered, swinging me around. I felt unbearably strong and happy.

"Yeah! Now I can take you down!" I hovered and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Doing a fun backflip in midair, I landed lightly back onto the ground.

"Your ring is full now." Marko grinned, lifting my short sleeve. I felt a slight tingle at his touch, and saw he was correct. My newly formed ring felt warm to the touch and glowed my aura color - pink.

"I'm such a girly-girl." I giggled, rolling my eyes. Looking back at him, I saw his was glowing too, only it was orange.

"Yeah, not really. Let's go home and celebrate!" Marko practically yelled.

"Not yet. I have one more victim in mind." I looked him in the eye. They all looked confused until they saw into my mind and realized my newly hatched plan.  
It was about one in the morning. The brothers had just locked up shop, and were heading to the parking lot.

I swooped down, landing right in front of them. I heard Edgar curse and Alan's eyes turned to saucers. They ran down an empty ally and I followed them, the guys right behind me.

"Dead end boys." I grinned at their faces when reality hit. They were stuck. I had them like a cat with a mouse.

"The one time I don't carry any equipment!" Alan said, obviously terrified.

"You threatened to kill me Edgar. It will not go unpunished." I gave a look to kill.

"Leave us be! We won't tell anyone about you or where you live! Alan doesn't even know where you live!" Edgar tried to say without stuttering.

"Oh really? Why should I trust you?" I crossed my arms and walked forward, signaling to the guys to stay behind.

"I don't know! Please just leave us!" Edgar pretty much begged.

_I am not leaving Edgar, but Alan never did nothing wrong. Should I leave him?_ I mentally questioned.

_Concentrate and enter his mind to see if he really doesn't know where the cave is. If he doesn't, you may leave him._ Answered David.

I did as I was told and entered Alan's mind. I searched his memories and found no knowledge of the cave. I grinned as I saw him notice my mental presence. _Boo!_ He jumped and I giggled.

"She's in my brain dude!" He yelped to Edgar.

"You can do that?" Edgar asked me.

"Of course. Alan has no memories of our whereabouts. I can leave him, but you must go Edgar. You know too much." With that, I attacked. His blood was quickly drained by the boys after I snapped his neck. _Waste none_. I sarcastically thought.

"Alan. I can spare you, if you will leave us in peace." I grabbed his neck lightly and he quivered in fear.

"I will! Just leave me alone! Please." He begged.

"Good." I began to walk away with the guys as Alan scurried down to the parking lot, tears in his eyes.

"Edgar wasn't the only one who liked you Kitty. He was the only one brave enough to say anything to you." Alan turned and continued running, weeping now for the lost of his recently mangled brother.

"Well that's new information." I sighed.

"Let's go home Kitty. I have to tell you something." Marko said, grabbing my hand.

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the late update! Tests and crud :/ Hope you like Please review and give me feedback Love ya'll! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this chapter is...a little um...suggestive...so eww. I'm 13 so nothing too bad. Kinda a filler, but I hope you like, next chapter WILL = THE BOMB! lol :) I don't own the Lost Boys (sadly), but Kitty is mine you know, blah blah blah! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As we entered the now familiar cave, I hopped down surprisingly graceful, and landed lightly onto my feet. I had barely time to get back into a full standing position before Marko was pulling me to our small set off room.

"Please sit down Kitty, I have a little more to tell you. I've been holding back something." I obeyed and wondered if he was referring to...the _deed_.

"Not this time." He chuckled as he sat beside me, pushing back a lock of my hair.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud.

"I read your memories earlier, about your and Edgar's conversation. That's how I knew about him."

"I figured that much out on my own." I replied, trying to look into his green eyes.

"I also read your thoughts from the conversation outside the entrance." It took me a second to realize he was talking about my thoughts of creating a nice little family, and quietly inhaled,

"Oh my gosh. Marko, I have completely changed my mind! You know that right? I'm a vampire and proud..." He put a hand lightly over my mouth, and nodded.  
"I know, I can feel it through the connection of our rings. I know you want a family, and think we can't make one, but your wrong. We can have children." I gave him a look of pure disbelief.

_What happened to all the 'barren vampire' shit?_

"I thought vampires were barren or something?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head.

"Normal vampires are, but we're mates. There's a big difference."

"I thought we were, like, undead!" I looked into his eyes. His sweet, almond shaped, green eyes.

"No. We are a different species. We have to eat and rest to survive, therefore, we're not dead or undead." It actually made sense. The vampires were a different race of carnivorous mammals who had a strange diet and sleep cycle. Like bats. Like Count Dracula.

"That makes a lot of sense. Wait...how does it work? Do I still have to have my period?" I knew it was awkward for me to ask him, but there weren't any other females and he was my mate anyways.

"No. The human female has her period when the uterus thickens and creates blood for a possible baby, and if an egg isn't fertilized, it is sort of washed out by the excess materials. You're a vampire female. WHOLE different story here. You're naturally going to have a thicker uterus, therefore, you don't have to prepare that. You also eat extra blood, so part of it goes towards the baby.

One of your eggs just stays in the same place until it is fertilized, and the extra blood is absorbed by your body each time you feed so you waste none. Yes, by the way, it's very awkward." I blushed and absorbed the information.

"So I can have babies and no periods? AWESOME!" I shrieked, hurting my own, extra sensitive ears.

"Yep. That's part of being a female mate. The other is to have your true love."

"How does the baby form?"

"Well, it's fertilized," We both blushed at this, "Then, the baby is rapidly formed. It is ready after about three months. You will have to stay in bed the entire time once you're sure, and the mate brings dinner. The baby grows only to be as old as the mother was when the latter was changed.

If we made a baby, I would take your dinner orders for three months, and the baby would grow to the age of , vampire mates will have children, be killed, and their children will be the ones searching for a mate, genes I guess. The old vampire couple had no kids though, so we were chosen. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how many kids do you want? Also, does it hurt like a human birth?"

"I'm not sure, because I personally have not given birth lately, and as many as you will let me make with you."

"I want a yard full of kids. Uncles Paul, Dwayne, and David are gonna go nuts." I grinned. He slipped his hand around the back of my neck and let it rest on my shoulder. I looked to his eyes. _Does he want to make a baby already?_

_Yep. I do. How about you?_ I heard in my head. I grinned evilly.

_Oh yes. One question though._

_ What would that be?_

_ Can we kick the other guys out of our minds for a while?_

_ Unfortunately that's impossible. We can only do that with our kids._

_ Oh well. Bring it on baby boy._

Okay, so I won't go into detail, but let me tell you, it was amazing.

* * *

**Okay, really REALLY awkward cuz I'm 13...so eww! It's also really short, but nothing like chapters 1 and two lol :) Hope you enjoyed it though, please review :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter ya'll! :( But it's really special. I hope ya'll enjoy Love, CriminalMindsGirl23 ;) **

**I don't own the Lost Boys!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I woke the next morning...scratch that...the next night with a strange feeling. Marko was still asleep beside me, but something felt...off. I got up silently and slipped down the hall._ I'm a vampire! Shouldn't I feel happy doo da all the time?_

I ran outside on instinct and collapsed on the grass shakily. _Oh my God what's wrong with me?_ I leaned over the edge and began to violently puke...disgusting. I smelled it even clearer with my stupid senses.

"Oh my God!" I had been too noisy and disgusted to notice Dwayne sneak up behind me.

"What?" I choked out, ready to puke again at the taste.

"I know you and Marko...um. Anyways, I didn't think it would happen this early!" He just totally confused me with words.

"What...what happened?" I worried I was dying or something.

"Sweetie, he had the talk with you...I heard every awkward word. Think about it." He finished, sitting next to me and then lightly layed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped up with realization.

"I'm pregnant?" I felt faint. The world seemed to spin. I fell back, but Dwayne caught me.

"Yes. I need to get you back in." He began to help me in as my mind raced._ I had always wanted a family, but was I truly ready? Now?_ I felt a sense in my brain say:_ Duh! That's what mates are for, and that's what you have always wanted!_

I was sat on the couch and the guys began to sit around me as I thought. I felt all eyes on me. Looking up, I saw Marko, right beside me, holding my hand. Paul was sitting on a chair across from Marko, David was sitting in an old wheelchair across from me, and Dwayne was awkwardly standing to my left.

"Are you okay? I knew we should have waited. Do you want to have an abortion?" I looked at Marko as though he had grown a second head.

"You ain't touching this baby! It's mine...ours! Are you crazy?" He looked at me like I was the greatest person in the world.

"You are going to be an amazing mother!" I smiled at that and grinned at Paul.

"Thanks. But Paul will be the crazy uncle. Hope the baby don't mind."

Three months later, I was in bed. I didn't mind being there all the time, but I couldn't wait until I could get up and run around again. The boys were out feeding and Marko was going to bring back my dinner for me...us. I rubbed my huge stomach lovingly.

I wondered if it would be a boy or girl. I would love it either way. I hadn't thought of names, and Marko and I had decided to name the baby when it was born, to see what would fit it best. I missed Marko already. He was the best mate and soon-to-be father ever. Sometimes, he would stay up early in the morning with me if the fetus would be kicking, or just to read it stories.

"We're back Kitten!" Marko called. He walked in accompanied by two young women. Most likely in their early twenties.

"Who's that?" One of them looked at me in repulse. Bitch. I heard Marko chuckle and threw her into an unbreakable chokehold. Her friend screamed and ran to me, apparently she thought that, since I was pregnant, he wouldn't hurt us.

I beckoned her into the soft bed and 'comforted' her. Quickly and simply, I snapped her neck, and began feeding. The fetus turned in my womb, anxious for the food. Marko brought over the other girl, and snapped her neck for me. I quickly ate up, and he disposed of the bodies.

"Hungry weren't you baby?" I cooed to my lower parts. Marko walked back in a few moments later.

"Hey baby and baby number two." I giggled as he pressed his ear against my stomach, listening for the baby. That's when I felt something happen. It was like my natural instincts hyped up and I couldn't control it.

"Marko what's happening?" I asked. Only him and my body seemed to know. Probably Dwayne too. I sarcastically thought, earning me an uneasy chuckle from Marko and the others scrambled in, surrounding my bed. _The baby is coming!_ was the thought circling everyones mind.

It took three hours and a lot of pushing, but finally, the baby was here! I knew the birth wasn't as painful, by far, of a human birth, but damn that hurt! Luckily, the guys all felt the pain too because we were all connected. Paul no longer called me 'Fatso'.

After Marko carefully picked the baby up with nothing but love in his eyes, he passed it to me. It was a girl. Something was off with me though. As I looked at her, I knew we would always be the best of friends, when the pain came again.

"What the hell?" Paul shrieked. They all looked terrified, but I knew exactly what was going on, so I held in tight.

"There's another one." I said simply, Marko rushing back over to get the other baby. This one felt different though. As the guys huddled towards Marko's arms, I tried to get a better look at the infant. They looked to me and Marko talked.

"Twins. He's a still born." Marko said. Sadness was written over all of our faces. _No. He can't be a still born. I would have known._ Marko handed me the limp body of my baby boy. He was still born. _Fraternal twins._ I looked at them both and cried my heart out.

All of the guys came over and gave me and my children a very gentle group hug. It took two hours for Marko to finally take the dead baby from my arms, to go bury him outside.

"Wait," I called as they were about to walk out, "His name is Zachary Mason. Please, bury him with a headstone." They all looked to Marko who just sadly nodded. I was alone with my baby girl.

"Hey there sweet heart." I cooed. I loved her so much already. She looked up at me with her adorable eyes.

Green, like Marko's. Suddenly, she smiled and I saw them turn blue, just like mine. Mood eyes I grinned.

She had curly hair like her father, but it was every bit as red as mine. She reached up and stroked my cheek with her little hand.

"Any ideas on a name?" Paul asked, walking in with all of the guys. I looked at her, and she reminded me of one of the sweetest friends I had back in Alabama. Sweet and kind just like her. One of my best friends too.

"Yes. I want to name her Lamenda. Lamenda Grace West. What do you think?" I looked to see happiness among their expressions.

"That's a lovely name. Hey there Mendy!" David cooed to her. I grinned noticing how girly he had just sounded.

"Going soft on us David?" I questioned, laughing. Lamenda giggled and then we all fell into the laughter pit.

"I love you!" Marko kissed me full on. Then, a little hand came up, and pushed him away. Looking down, Lamenda, our baby, was grinning a grin to put the Cheshire cat to shame.

_THE END :)_

* * *

**OMAGOSH! Baby! Hope ya'll liked it! This is the end, the baby, Lamenda Grace, was named after one of my best friends who is reading! You know who you are :)**


End file.
